Queens and Dukes
by potterphilic
Summary: In the First Kingdom, Hogwarts, muggles are worthless slaves and wizards and witches rule Europe. When the cruelest king dies and leaves his daughter the throne, she makes a few changes. The dukes hate her for what she's done... but will power hungry duke
1. Serenity's Message

"Your Majesty, a muggle has requested to see you. I told her that you would not associate with such scum, but you know…" The guard said with a shrug.

"Send her in." The Queen commanded. She sat on a huge gold throne, her hair falling in soft brown ringlets onto her shoulders. The royal robes, a rich crimson with gold edging, were draped around her majestically. It was her first day being Queen, having been crowned at the death of her father, King Edward the first. Her amber eyes surveyed the room with awe; her father may have been king, but she had never been allowed into the royal throne room.

"Your majesty, I present to you Serenity Moonstone, muggle slave of Agatha Acanthi. Filth, to your knees!" The guard pushed the girl onto her knees and stood at the door.

"Close the door, please." The Queen said quietly. She motioned for the girl to rise. "Serenity, is it? A lovely name! Now, my dear, what is it you have come to me for?" The Queen asked sincerely.

"I come to tell you of the sad state of our country. I know, I am but a poor slave, but I must tell you. We are kept as pets, slaves in every trade, starved and beaten everyday. Majesty, you must help us. We fear you already for your magic, but we do not wish harm to you." The girl bowed her head as she spoke. She had long, blonde hair and eyes as blue as crystal. She was very beautiful, but spoke as if afraid for her life.

"Perhaps, miss, you think that because my father allowed the slavery of your people I will. I am not my father. Please, have seat." She pointed to the throne beside her, reserved for the second in command. The girl nearly wept.

"I am not high enough to sit in that chair, Highness."

"You will sit here. We will show your people and mine that you are equal. Muggles are no worse than magic folk. Have a seat with me, please." She patted the seat once more, and the girl took it warily.

"Guards! Bring in the royal scribe, immediately!" The Queen called. People poured in from the corridors, gathering in front of the Queen. The scribe took the centre and sat, facing her, ready to take notes.

"By royal proclamation, no longer shall muggles be held as slaves. I hereby order all to be set free and sent to me, where I, personally, shall see to it that they are given all the necessary things to make a suitable life for themselves. This, by Her Royal Majesty Queen Hermione." The outrage was unbearably loud.

"They will rise up and dethrone you! Is this, the freedom of dirt, worth your life? And you, Majesty, with no successor?" The first guard yelled.

"You will bet your life for this scum? A fine Queen you'll make, dead on your first week of power!" The second guard added angrily.

"Halt! I'll have no uproar, not in my castle! If you disagree, tell the dukes! They, truly, are the only ones to whom I might listen. Hear this, court, I will not tolerate the mistreatment of anyone, be them muggle or magic. Go forth and proclaim this in towns! Everywhere, I want it known! And be certain, for those of you who do not agree and do not tell your town of this proclamation, I shall know. And Azkaban will be your fate if you so choose to disobey me." Hermione sat down in her throne, Serenity frozen in a mixture of joy and terrible fear. The crowd left, to the Apparation and Floo room down the hallway.

"Highness, will they not harm the muggles? I foresee many muggle deaths before they reach your castle. Perhaps, a spell? I do not know much of magic, but I know that you are capable of only good. Please, protect them." Serenity whispered the last bit. Her eyes were glazed, her thoughts taken by visions of her friends and family dying before the chance to start their real lives.

"Serenity, you are brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed. "Let me get my books." She reached for her wand inside her robes. "_Accio Protective Spells_!" She shouted, and a large book bound in leather flew in through the window.

"Not to worry, Serenity, merely a summoning charm." She murmured to the frightened girl. Opening the book, she searched its pages until coming across a large scale protective charm that muggles wouldn't notice.

"_Praemedicatus muggles_!" She shouted, and a shower of light fell upon the entire country.

"Don't worry, Serenity; that just means that they won't get hurt by anyone. Royal magic is sealed so that only a person of royal blood can undo it, and I haven't got any siblings. Queen or King magic can only be undone by the son or daughter, and King or Queen, so we're pretty safe. I'm single, and childless." She let out a small laugh and the girl smiled weakly.

"What are you going to do when they come here?" Serenity asked wisely.

"I'm going to give them all enough food and water for their stay here, and then give them each enough money for a month's worth of food from my personal treasury. I don't need so much money, they are much less fortunate than I." Hermione answered sensibly.

"So it is true, then. You aren't at all like your father. I'm thankful for that, Majesty, for your father was cruel and did not care for muggles. Prove your mother right, Highness, prove that you are a better ruler than your father ever was. I know you can do it." The girl smiled briefly, and then faded into a slivery mist.

"What? What was that? Serenity, you've told me you're a muggle! Come back here, I have questions!" Hermione was off her throne and looking, frantically, for an explanation. She never got one.

Hey, guys, I got an awesome idea for a new story. Please tell me what you think, and I'll try to update as fast as I can.


	2. Duke's Meeting

"Fellow Dukes, I have called you here today for a purpose. As you have heard, our new _Queen_ has decided to free our slaves! Clearly, she does not understand the importance of the work our slaves do. She does not see that, once freed, these slaves will come to the castle as she summoned them and kill her! We must, before the slaves hear the news, tell her that this is a bad idea. Any volunteers? Strategies?" Duke Draco Malfoy called out. There were all twelve dukes present, with their wives all in the next room socializing.

"Fine, if none of you are brave enough to stand up to the Queen, I shall. The rest of you, I suggest you go home. I dare say she's placed a charm to protect the muggles from us. I'll go to her, tonight, to seek her counsel. This meeting is adjourned." Draco finished. He stood at the head of the long mahogany table in his country home, where the regular meetings were held. Running his hands through his long, blonde hair, he tried to think of a plan to convince the Queen that muggles were dangerous when free.

'Aha!' He thought, nearly jumping at his brilliance. 'Seduce her, get her to marry me, then force all the muggles back into slavery!' His mind was reeling with questions for the plan, but he left them unanswered. They would have to be dealt with when they came up.

The next morning, he ordered his white stallion Lucas to be readied for the half-day trip, and dressed in his most regal black breeches and dark green jacket, a silvery shirt underneath. He set off just after breakfast, riding as fast as he could to the Queen's Castle.

He arrived near tea time and rode up to the doors, guards bowing in service to him.

"Take my horse. Put him in your largest stall, and feed him apples and lots of water. You! I request and audience with the Queen, immediately!" He pointed to a young wizard, who was quite frightened at the demanding presence of Draco.

"You 'eard 'im, 'Ewitt! Git goin'!" Another guard yelled, and the young wizard named Hewitt motioned for Draco to follow him. Hewitt led him up to the castle doors, told the page what Draco was here for, and bowed himself out.

"His most regal Duke Draco Malfoy of the House of Malfoy requests counsel with her Majesty Queen Hermione." The page announced, and Hermione turned from her papers.

"Yes, send him in, please." She answered sweetly. Draco walked in, his black leather boots barely making a noise on the hardwood floor. He bowed low and rose back up, a smile upon his lips.

"Your Majesty, I thank you for taking my request for counsel so quickly."

"What is it you wish to speak with me about? I know you; you are not one to mince words. I have legislation to draft, Duke, please be quick." She looked at him with mild interest. Surely, he hadn't come to talk about?...

"Your Highness, you cannot free the muggles." He said simply. 'Yeah, he's heard.'

"I beg your pardon? Are you commanding me, Duke? Your Queen, to whom you are to be loyal?" Hermione gave him a look of sheer anger. How dare he speak to her of this? Did he think she was an incompetent Queen?

"Your Majesty, I say this in your best interest. The muggles, who are still angry about their enslavement, will rebel once freed. I know that you, of course, have only the best intentions, but for a fresh Queen to make a move so rash? Surely, someone has told you of the danger of your new law before I?" He replied urgently. He knew to appeal to her pride in being a good leader; she _was _female, after all, and desperately wanting to make a good impression.

"Duke, surely _you_ knew that you would be the first. The muggles were mistreated by my father, and I shall see to it that no one is mistreated under my guidance. Tonight, they shall be set free and sent to me. You have no power over me, I am afraid, and so it is to you that I bid good day." She finished with a quick turn of her head back to the papers on the table beside her. 'Oh, she's just got to be difficult.' He thought to himself.

"Majesty, please, I wish only to help you." He pleaded, feeling like a beggar muggle all the while.

"Duke Malfoy, I have said good day. I will speak no further on this matter with you. You know, there are no ways to override me. You will bow to my will, or be snapped like a twig. Make your decisions wisely, for your family is already on my list." She told him with a glare and he bowed low.

"But, before I go. Why did you say my family is on your black list? I have done naught to displease you." Draco asked. This was getting personal.

"Your father, the Duke Lucius Malfoy, was the one to turn my father against muggles. When I was born, my mother said I looked like a beautiful muggle she'd once known. My father was outraged, because _your_ father hated muggles and he was my father's advisor. That is why I was never allowed in the royal throne room; your father thought I wasn't pureblood." Hermione told him, the malice and pain in her voice fighting for the spotlight.

"But you _aren't _pureblood, are you?" Draco countered, sure he was right in thinking she was a mere muggleborn.

"If I weren't pureblood, Duke, I should not be able to sit in my throne! How dare you accuse me of the blasphemy of such things! Just because I won't let you keep muggles as pets, does not mean I am not pureblood! For shame, sir. For shame." She finished in a fury. She was not muggleborn, or halfblood. She was pureblooded. Wasn't she?

"Fine, have it your way. When the muggles rise and take your throne, ruin your empire, I hope you're happy. You'll be the death of all of us, even if you are beautiful." He said angrily. 'Beautiful? Maybe she didn't catch it.' It wasn't part of the plan! But, surely, he didn't think she was. He was just slipping into action too soon. 'Yes, that's it.' His mind told him. But still, it didn't feel right.

"Beautiful?" She whispered. She looked at him with intense scrutiny. "I've never heard that before." She cleared her throat. "Very well, Duke. Thank you for coming. Guards! Show this man to his horse. It is time he went home." She called, looking towards the large doors.

"Your Highness, if I might, I am tired from the ride. Perhaps it would be prudent for me to stay at the castle tonight?" Draco asked sincerely. In his mind, staying here to keep an eye on what was going on was part of the plan. 'Then why am I eager to seeing her more?'


	3. Dinner

"Guards, show Duke Draco to the Serpent's Room. You three are his guards for his stay here. You are dismissed." Hermione waved her hand, irritated that, for courtesy reasons, she was to put up with this muggle-hating prat.

Draco followed his guards to the Serpent's Room, wondering why it was called that. Did they keep snakes and such in there?

"Duke, your room is ready." The first guard announced, and the other two opened the large mahogany doors. The room was hunter green with a black crown molding at the top. The bed itself was made of iron, and it had four posts. They were tall, at least two meters; on each post, a snake wound up a tall post and ended with its head parallel to the floor. The bed sheets were black with silver edging, and the furniture was all dark mahogany and silver.

"Thank you. Please inform the Queen that I am grateful for her allowing me to stay here, and this room is magnificent." Draco finished in awe. 'I wonder, did she know I like snakes?'

"Yes, sir. We shall come to fetch you for dinner in an hour or so. The Queen has requested that you not leave your room until she grants permission." The guard bowed out and, before Draco could ask questions, magically sealed the door. He tried Alohomora; it was useless. He contemplated blowing the door off, but then there was a knock.

"Duke, may I enter?" A young voice called out.

"Who is it, might I ask?" He replied hotly. Stupid being locked in his luscious bedroom.

"It is Lady Ginevra, lady in waiting to the Queen. She has requested I accompany you to the dining hall, to prevent you from getting lost." Ginevra knocked on the door impatiently. "Dinner is starting, Duke, would you dress and come out, or shall I have it brought to you?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He quickly put on his cream breeches and dark green tee, grabbing his black jacket as he walked.

Lady Ginevra curtseyed, and then walked out in front of him. She stayed a few paces before him the whole way there.

"Are you not accompanying me to dinner?" He asked.

"I am merely making sure you don't get lost. I'm not your arm candy for this evening, Duke, I am taken." She replied in an irritated tone.

"Oh, really? And by whom, may I ask?" He replied, interested.

"Duke Harry. Here we are, Duke Draco. Please, take the seat by my brother, Ron." She pointed to where he should sit and took her seat in between the Queen and Harry. Draco gave the redhead a nasty look, but sat down anyways. He knew he must get on Hermione's good side.

They ate in peace, enjoying the enormous feast and chatting merrily. At the end of dinner, Draco stood and walked to Hermione's chair at the head of the table.

"I was wondering, majesty, if I might take a walk with you?" He asked in his most charming voice. Not wanting to seem rude, Hermione smiled and turned to face him.

"Of course, Duke. Ask one of your guards to show you the way to my chamber when you would like to venture out." She answered with a nod. The other guests seemed to take no notice to their private conversation, enveloped as they were in their own.

"I shall see you at sunset, majesty." He smiled his best smiled and walked off. Standing at the doorway, he said goodbye to the rest of the guests and left.

After a long, and confusing, walk back to his room, Draco began to think of how to make the Queen fall for him. 'Shall I come on strong, or be quiet and let her seem as though she's in charge? I have no time for playing; I'd best come on strong.' He wrestled in his mind with the many possibilities, but soon saw the sun beginning to set.

"Guards! Escort me to the Queens chambers, immediately!" He rushed out, strangely nervous.

"Yes, sir!" The first guard called, and they walked hurriedly up three staircases and down two long corridors before five minutes had passed. Draco knocked at the doors, and then stood outside trying to appear easy-going.

"Duke, you've come. Was there somewhere you had in mind to walk?" She asked with a small smile.

"Anywhere the moonlight might reflect off your beautiful face." He answered with a bow; his mind told him he was laying it on thick but somewhere else was telling him that it was okay.

"To the courtyards, then." She replied, a light blush creeping up her neck and onto her face. They walked, arm in arm, down another corridor lined with windows and out onto a large, square area of green grass.

"It's stunning." He whispered, oddly touched by the view. The sun was setting, the sky changing from a pale blue to a light pink. They sat on a stone bench for a few minutes in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"Why did you ask me here, Duke?" Hermione asked, breaking the calm air around them.

"Because I could only think of watching something so amazing with a person of equal beauty." He answered, a smile creeping upon his lips. She turned to face him, a strange look in her eyes.

"I'm flattered." She murmured, her eyes flashing nervously.

"Your eyes are very intriguing, majesty." Draco whispered, leaning forward slighty.

"Call me Hermione, Draco." She replied with smile.

"Hermione. It sounds so… delicate. Very beautiful." He leaned forward a bit more.

"Thank you." She whispered. Then, still looking into his eyes, she leaned forward at bit. He was about to make his move, when…


End file.
